


【至咲】戀人未滿

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／至咲 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與原本遊戲人物無關＋題目取自：戀人未滿三十題（部分取題，自行重新編排命題）＋01、07、10是咲也視角，其他都是茅崎至視角(*˘︶˘*)＋設定在一部！所以還沒有千景～





	【至咲】戀人未滿

01.好像發現了可是說不出口

身為滿開劇團春組組長的佐久間咲也，最近有一個不算小的煩惱。

同為春組成員的茅崎至似乎對他有什麼疑惑似的，最近常常緊盯著他看。但當咲也想了很久，決定湊近去問本人時，茅崎至只會擺了擺手，邊露出好看的笑容邊揉著他的頭說：

「啊啊、不小心看著咲也就恍神了，抱歉。」

至さん一定有什麼事情瞞著他。咲也眨了眨眼，心裡直覺的想著。

02.無法組織的語言

－－為什麼這孩子這麼可愛呢？

茅崎至最近滿腦子想著這件事情，百思而不得其解。咲也就站在排練室中間和真澄互相對台詞，眼裡有著如星斗般的光芒、嘴邊的笑容也毫不吝嗇地綻放，茅崎至蹲在牆角休息，耳邊是希特隆不正確的日語，他隨口糾正了一番，眼底映照出的仍是咲也的身影。

如果現在要他把腦中的所有想法打出來，肯定是一堆無法看懂的亂碼和不合邏輯的混亂話語。平常雖然在公司對外是個菁英、在遇上咲也時，那些精明的話卻都亂了順序，只剩下最單純的讚美。

茅崎至回過神來，眼前是佐久間咲也伸出的手。他抬起頭，咲也笑得燦爛，充滿朝氣的說：  
「至さん！一起加油吧！」

－－所以說，為什麼這孩子這麼可愛啊？

03.想擁抱你的衝動

茅崎至一早起來，一邊在心中埋怨公司何時倒閉，亦或是自己何時能夠不勞而獲，一邊打著哈欠的走進起居室。

「至さん，早安！」

咲也就坐在餐桌上用餐，充滿朝氣的招呼像是春天的暖風一樣鋪上他的面頰，茅崎至整個人都醒了。面對天使般的呼喚，茅崎至呼吸一滯、胸口的悸動有如氣球般膨脹。他快步走過去，將整個身子掛在少年的身上。

「嗚哇！至さん你還好嗎！」

佐久間咲也嚇了一跳，身體也因為不穩而跟著傾前，要不是雙手有撐著，恐怕要跟茅崎至一起整個臉貼上桌面了。

「不好……不想去上班……」茅崎至發出了惡鬼一般的聲音，將全身的重量都放鬆的壓上去。  
「至さん、有點、太重了……」咲也發出掙扎的嗚咽聲，茅崎至這才把身子給撐起。

不小心情緒上來就抱上去了。他邊留戀著少年身上清爽的香味與體溫，笑著摸了摸咲也蓬鬆又柔軟的髮絲，不想上班的心情似乎更大了。

04.和你在一起就很安心

－－至さん，明天能陪我去看衣服嗎？

茅崎至整了整襯衫的領子，又抓了抓頭髮。這也算是咲也對他主動提起的第一次約會吧。他腦海中才正想著那個過於爽朗的少年，清亮的嗓音便從側身傳來。

「至さん，不好意思讓你久等了。」  
「不會喔，咲也慢慢來也沒關係的。」

茅崎至對紅髮的男孩低頭笑著，順手拿過咲也的側背包。後者見狀急急忙忙的抓緊背帶，慌張的說到：  
「我、我自己拿就可以了！」

他們去了佐久間咲也常去的古著店，不止是咲也，茅崎至以「想看至さん穿這件」、「至さん穿這件一定很好看」為由，也跟著買了不少。

回程的路上他們買了路過看到的可麗餅，咲也吃到鼻尖都沾上奶油，被至笑著拍了照。

「果然跟至さん在一起就很安心呢。」男孩開心的側頭，看向聞言而有點訝異的茅崎至。

怎麼用這麼可愛的眼神笑著看我啊，雙眼的光芒也太明顯了，跟我一起出去有這麼開心嗎？心臟好痛好想抱他嗚嗚。

茅崎至壓抑不住嘴角的笑意，手掌緊握又放開，最後拉起咲也的手，勾住了小指。

「那下次再一起出來吧，打勾說好囉？」

05.不願意說晚安

晚上十一點正是茅崎至在刷睡前獎勵的時間，手指壓在電動玩具的按鍵上頭發出噠噠噠的聲音，全神貫注的他嘴裡不時飆出任何殺人的詞都不稀奇。

「至さん、現在方便打擾嗎？」  
「可以喔－－」

茅崎至狀似平靜的回話，遊戲畫面上突然出現不只一次的miss卻顯示出他的慌亂。

咲也這種時候來我的房間還是第一次啊－－嗚哇這個傢伙想來殺我嗎去死吧。  
雖然平常大家就已經知道自己是個廢宅了但這個時間來還真的很邋遢。至嘴上說著「稍等我一下」，雙手的動作比原本還快了好幾倍。他眼角瞥了一眼坐在沙發上的咲也雙眼發亮的看著螢幕，把最後一個敵人解決掉後舒爽的吐了一口氣，身子也貼上了椅背。

「至さん玩遊戲的樣子真的好帥氣！」

很帥氣嗎？但是這副模樣被公司的女同事知道的話可是會心碎的。茅崎至用手臂遮住了半張臉，有點招架不住咲也過於直接的讚美。  
「所以咲也突然來找我是怎麼了嗎？」

少年聞言愣了一下，像是突然想起找茅崎至的目的、耳廓以肉眼可見的速度染紅。  
雖然不知道是什麼事情，但是看到咲也如此的反應，茅崎至也莫名的緊張起來。他將身子轉正，認真地看進咲也的眼裡，一向會直視他的男孩此時卻彆扭的移開了視線。

「那個、至さん不論是玩遊戲還是演戲的時候，都非常的帥氣！然後......那個、晚安！祝至さん有個好夢！」  
「......诶？是大冒險嗎？」

咲也在這個時間特地跟他說了平常因為不同房而聽不到的晚安，讓他第一時間想到真心話大冒險之類的遊戲。

「是、是的！其實剛剛在和シトロンさん玩的時候他還說了『如果咲也沒有好好完成懲罰的話，在我國是屬於違法的唷！』這樣的話。」

咲也有時候實在是太天真了，連シトロン胡亂扯的話都輕易地相信。茅崎至雖然這麼想，但也由衷感謝シトロン給了自己這次機會，能聽到咲也的晚安簡直就是SSR等級的幸運。

「至さん？怎麼了嗎？」

在自己腦內被『咲也好可愛』這個想法佔據的前一刻，佐久間咲也及時喚回他的神智。

「啊、咲也也是呢......晚安。」

如果能不說出晚安就好了。不回應的話，你也會一直留在這裡嗎？  
茅崎至甩開了心中自私的想法，遲疑了一會過後還是回話，並向在離開房門前再次湊進來說了晚安的咲也揮了揮手，看著已經被緊閉的門嘆了嘆氣。

「－－是該早點睡覺了，明天還要早起呢。」

06.沒有說出口的勇氣

茅崎至做了一個惡夢。  
夢中的他與咲也站在波光粼粼的河岸旁，眼前是逆著光的咲也與被夕陽染橘的天空。咲也就和平常認真的看著自己，看起來像是在等待什麼。  
那一瞬間他突然在夢中意識到自己將要告白，而他想要開口喊出咲也的名字，聲音卻像是啞掉一般出不來，茅崎至用力地大喊、卻仍舊一點聲音也沒有。  
他著急地看向咲也，男孩卻冷著表情轉身。茅崎至伸手想抓住他的肩膀，手指竟然穿透過對方的身體。  
茅崎至擋不住他，只能夠眼睜睜的望著喜歡的人走進被染得橘紅的河流，身子消逝在自己的眼前。

夢醒。

茅崎至氣喘吁吁的睜開雙眼，背部全被冷汗給染濕。比起無法出聲，更讓他害怕的是咲也那樣冷漠的神情、與離去自己不再回頭的背影。

「咲也......」

沒辦法說出口的勇氣將他吞噬，如沙似的飄散而不留任何殘骸。  
他害怕著那樣的自己。

07.一直看著你的我

難得的週末，佐久間咲也早上跟高遠丞去慢跑，下午去別的劇團幫忙、晚上則是去和學校同學討論報告的事，直至十一點才回到宿舍。

「我回來了！」儘管忙碌了一整天，他依舊充滿元氣的打招呼，只見起居室剩下難得會待在外頭的茅崎至。  
「難得至さん會待在－－」他話還沒說完便噤了聲，眼前的男人安靜到幾乎沒有呼吸聲，雙眼也平穩的閉著，溫和的氛圍讓咲也站在茅崎至面前，不自覺的緊盯著幾乎沒有缺點的臉龐。

至さん的臉真的好好看......從第一次見面就這麼覺得了，到現在還是這麼想。至さん果然是像王子一樣閃閃發亮的帥氣大人。

咲也抓緊了後背包的肩帶，整個宿舍在這個時間已經非常安靜，他幾乎能聽到自己的心跳聲和眼前男人的呼吸一齊、譜出不太規律卻意外和諧的樂章。

至さん......。

咲也伸出手，輕輕地碰上茅崎至的頭頂，在來回撫過幾下後，熾熱的掌心便觸上些微冰涼的面頰。

「......咲也？」  
「啊、い、至さん！晚上好！」

少年在茅崎至稍微睜開眼睛之際就迅速地收回手，佯裝沒事的模樣過於可疑，就連白皙的面色上頭都染上了櫻花般的嫩粉。

不知不覺就伸手去摸了......至さん應該沒有發現吧。他慌張地與茅崎至對視，只見朦朧的雙眼迷茫的看著他。咲也正鬆了一口氣，手就被扯了一下、身子不穩的跌進男人懷裡。  
「我是不是在做夢啊......夢到咲也在摸我什麼的......」黏糊的嘆息在耳邊流瀉，溫熱的吐氣吹拂在髮絲之間，他感受到茅崎至的雙手環過他的背部，扣緊在腰後。

「不是夢喔，至さん。」

咲也輕輕地閉上眼，雙手像是哄孩子一樣的在背部輕拍，他的聲音輕柔的像是隨時會被掩蓋住，卻好好的傳進茅崎至的耳裡。  
  
「至さん辛苦了，今晚請好好休息。」

08.想要一起看更多的未來

最後的記憶停留在懷中過高的體溫，他記得自己因為那場令人不安的夢而打算坐在起居室中等咲也回來，趁勢說出自己的心意。  
但最後睡著的自己只記得他又做了夢，而夢裡的咲也溫柔的擁住自己，向他說著近乎落淚的話。  
「沒事的、至さん……請放心的睡吧。」  
在被像是春天的、清爽的聲音包裹之下，他幸福的回抱住那個少年，把所有的不安都棄置，沈浸在溫暖的柔軟中。

如果能一直這樣就好了，如果能不要醒來就好了。  
但沈浸在夢中是不行的，他要好好把自己的心意告訴男孩，告訴真正的、他喜歡的、擁有燦爛笑容的咲也。  
自己會告訴他，他想要執起對方的手，一起走向更遠更遠的未來。他想要擁抱他、親吻他，讓他露出最為燦爛的笑容，在人生的舞台中綻放。  
他喜歡他，喜歡到想要在一起一輩子的程度。

茅崎至睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是咲也因為坐著睡著而低下的頭，他回復了意識，發現自己躺在咲也的腿上，身上還蓋著男孩的外套。

原來不是夢嗎？他想起那個輕拍在背後的力道與耳邊的喃喃細語，伸手輕碰垂落的紅色髮絲。

能被這樣溫柔對待的我，是不是已經用盡上輩子全部的好運了呢。

09.說不出口的心裡話

一樣的河岸邊、一樣的橘紅色天空。茅崎至停下腳步，叫住了走在前方的少年。  
少年回過頭來，紅寶石般的雙眼緊盯著他，反映出眼底不安的自己。

「……、」  
果然像這樣的他，不論多麼努力還是停在原地吧。他想要說出什麼，卻只能回望過於純淨的眼眸，再被自我罪惡給淹沒。

「跟咲也的距離大概有一百步遠吧......」

茅崎至自嘲的笑著，沒有講明前因與後果，只是說了句沒頭沒尾的話，將視線轉移到遠方。咲也沒有說話，像是在思考，但茅崎至不敢看他，像是自己一旦鬆懈，咲也就將會如夢一般的不見。

一百步的距離，卻在他努力步步向前時越離越遠。那個過於閃耀的男孩總是不斷地向前奔去，他只能夠在後頭默默的支持著、慢慢跟上他的腳步。  
如果是在身後的話，儘管停下腳步也不會被發現吧。像他這樣的人，不夠帥氣也不夠厲害，能被咲也如此溫柔的對待已經是最大的幸運了，或許繼續奢求下去，或許把那些告白的話講出口，他們也只會離得更遠而已。

「如果咲也喜歡自己」什麼的，必定是過於奢侈的美夢。當咲也回頭，發現自己在百步之遙的地方笑得哀傷，咲也會走向他的身旁嗎？  
他不敢想像咲也的回應。

在一段過長的沉默過後，咲也喚了他一聲，語氣堅定地讓人無法反駁。芽崎至看向逆光的男孩，春風吹起讓他們的髮絲散亂、紅色的雙眼中有著羞赧和勇氣，滿臉通紅的笑了起來。  


10.想對你說

「至さん。」

佐久間咲也笑得瞇起雙眼，向愣住的茅崎至張開雙臂。

「不論是一步還是一百步，我都會向至さん的方向奔去的！」

**Author's Note:**

> 結局就是咲也是個天使會包容茅崎至所有（自己認為）的不好！！！因為他是天使嗚嗚嗚嗚！！！！！（啊罵很吵
> 
> 第一次寫了這樣的CP，要試著直接把角色內心話寫出來我有點不上手，但是盡力嘗試了～～～  
他們好可愛我越寫越覺得自己好不會寫TDT好想把腦內畫面直接貼出來但我不會畫畫也不會寫字TDT！何時要發明腦內想法輸出器（沒有  
廢話好多但是他們......好可愛......（好了
> 
> 謝謝喜歡的朋友嗚嗚初嘗試希望還可以TDT！


End file.
